


We Are More Then Forever

by Caspertobyscott



Series: Troubled love [4]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Football Coach Louis, Football Player Louis, Friendship, Gay Marriage, Gay Parents, M/M, Teacher Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caspertobyscott/pseuds/Caspertobyscott
Summary: Harry and Louis love their kids Lucas and Hayley so muchHarry teach his home class with Selenawe thought our life couldn´t get any better but that wasen´t untill





	We Are More Then Forever

**Author's Note:**

> i had a lot of fun with this stories i hope you enjoyed them :)
> 
> thanks for reading them :)

The 8 years we had Lucas has been so amazing everyday is an adventure and when we had Hayley even more an amazing adventure, it´s still feel´s like yesterday we had them but no our handsome boy is 8 now and our beautiful girl is 2 now time fly, i hate that actually we both hate it.  
Lucas has asked us more time then i can count well i can but don´t want to, when do we get married i can tell Lucas really wants his parents to get married already but i still don´t think Louis and i will, we love eachother to the moon and back i just don´t think we´ll get married we haven´t talk about it anyway but myabe one day i´m not sure.  
Even Hayley asked us and she dosen´t even know what it mean´s but hey what the hell it´s kind of cute she does asks.  
Even though i´m 30 now and Louis is 32 our sex life is still very much alife only very night and sometime´s doing the day if we fine some time.  
My home class is also going really well the kids are doing amazing learn well and i´m so happy for them, they learn so much more then they ever could in public school and there parents are so thankful for what i do for the kids, i´m just glad they gave me a changs with their kids.

Friday night after the kids are in their bed´s and we are in our´s.  
Darling" Louis asks" how happy are you.  
babe more then there are words for" Harry smile" why are you asking.  
Well" Louis started" will you marry me.  
Boo" Harry smile as he kissed him" yes i´ll love to marry you.  
Good" Louis kissed him back" because i don´t want to go another day with you as just boyfriends or fiances.  
Then You´ll also shut Lucas up now" Harry girn as Louis nodded" have you through of a date as well.  
Yes i have love" Louis says" a month from now.  
Are you kidding sweetheart" Harry asks as Louis shake his head" we have so much to do before.  
I know" Louis smirk" i also know we can make it happan darling.  
Okay if you say so love" Harry laught a bit stupid" your crazy sometimes.  
You got that right babe" Louis smile" crazy about you.  
When i said we are always and forever a few years ago" Harry smile" we are more then forever.  
So much more and we know it" Louis kissed him" i love you so much.  
I love you to babe" Harry kissed him" we better get started.  
You got that right" Louis smirk as he made a love bite on Harry´s neck" ohh right i´m already began.  
Babe don´t you ever get enough" harry joked" ohh wait stupid question.  
Yeah it was" Louis girn" i never get enough of you.

After we had a hot night of love making the next day we began to plan the wedding, we also told Lucas and Hayley we are getting married, Lucas was so happy one big smile and Hayley also smile she still dosen´t quite understand yet but when Lucas smile she know something good is going to happan.  
Lucas may be 6 years older then his sister but they are best friends play together everyday, it was him who taught her how to walk as we look at them, no one get´s to hurt her as long he´s around not that anyone wants to.

We have been working on the wedding a few weeks now and our friends and family said yes to come, which made us happy we really do have the best friends in the world.  
We also invited Selena since i work with her and have for to years now and she a friend to, after i began to work again i decided we were going to work together, the kids really like her so do i and thanks to, to teacher´s the kids are learning more then they did before.  
It´s todays before the wedding and we did it eveything is planed and orderded, a month to paln something as big as a wedding takes time but we did it in a month it´s most be some kind of record, the dress we ordered for Hayley is so beautiful white with flowers in all kind of colors perfect for a flower girl, Lucas suit is the same color as Louis´s black whith a white shirt, what can i say he´s so much like his papa a James Bond and a mini Bond, mine is silver with a white shirt.

The wedding was so beautiful there were smile´s all around from friends to family, i´m a bit sad that my parents didn´t get to see us getting married but i know they look down on us and wish us all the best like everyone els do.

 

7 Years later.

The 7 years we have been married has been amazing, we even had to more kids and they are 5 now, we made twins a boy named Hayden and a girl maned Lynn.  
So now we have Lucas Hayhel Hayden and Lynn.  
We moved again because the house got to small again, so we found a much bigger one and this time it´s for good no more moving now, mostly bacause now we are home.  
Louis also studyed to become a couch and he did it well and he have been couching 2 years now and he´s wonderful at it.  
Selena and i still have our home class, the kids are only getting bigger but the classes are only getting harder, but they are still doing perfect with their study´s.  
Talking about Selena she also got married about a year ago to Abel a super sweet guy and they are crazy about eachother, seen them together it´s like seen Louis and me together it´s ment to be.  
many of our friends also got or are getting married they´s days, Niall and Perrie 4 years ago and they have 6 kids yeah i know wow, Zayn and Liam 2 years ago and they have 2 kids, Luke and Michael 6 years ago and they have 2 kids, Demi may not be married but her and her boyfriend are so happy together and no one need to get married to show their happness.

Friday afternoon.  
Papa" Lucas says as he sat down next to him" can i ask you something.  
Of course you can love" Louis smile" what is it.  
How did you know" Lucas try" i mean when did you know you were ready to come out as gay.  
First of all Lucas" Louis says" i´m actually not gay you see dad is the first guy i ever fall in love with so it´s more an same sex introust" Louis told" don´t think it´s wrong to be gay because it´s not dad´s gay.  
I don´t think it´s wrong papa" Lucas says" it´s just when did you know.  
It´s more like a feeling you get" Louis explain" i got that feeling with dad but why do you ask sweetcheek.  
Well" Lucas began" there is this guy i kind of like but i don´t want to scare him off.  
I see" Louis nodded" if he kind of like you to then go for it love.  
Okay i´ll try papa" Lucas smile" thanks for the talk.  
Always love" Louis smile" do you have home work.  
No i don´t" Lucas told" but i think Hay has but i also think she did it already.  
Okay sweetheart" Louis says" i´ll ask her when her and dad come´s home from shopping.  
Lucas just nodded.  
Louis never had a talk like that ever again or me for that matter the 3 other´s was like going with the flow, but they knew they could always come and talk about anything if they wanted to.

Years leter.

Louis and i have been married for 40 years and it´s the happest years of our life, still just as crazy about eachother as when we began to date when we were teen´s and so much has happan since then, our kids are married today but Lynn, Lucas married long time on/off boyfriend Lewis hamilton who become a very famous car racer they have a son names James, Hayhel married her boyfriend Calum who become a singer and they have a daugther named Maxine, Hayden married his girlfriend from college her name is Annika and they have to kids a boy named Shawn and a girl named Charlotte, Lynn and her girlfriend Emily have a daugther named Jennifer.  
Our life is just to wonderful 4 kids and their husband´s wife´s and girlfriend and 5 grandkids and we love them with all our heart´s.  
Lucas even took Hayhel to her prom because her date stod her up and as soon he found out he got dressed faster then the flash would had the chance to get into our house and out again and took her to her prom, as i said they are best friends, Louis and i were so proud of him for what he did for his beloved sister.

That Maxine is how your grandpa and i fell in love" Harry smile as their kids and grandkids smile" and the rest is history.  
Wow granddad" Maxine smile" that was an amazing story.  
It really was dad" Hayden smile" i had no idea you to are so in love.  
We truly are" Louis kissed him husband" we´ll even more when we had you 4.  
Everyone is looking at him.  
He´s right we are" Harry kissed him" you guys are our adventure and even if it look bad just look for the light.  
They all nodded they knew what i ment.

From something better to more then forever is our adventure and one hell of a love story, we may had lived a good life but it´s not over we still have so much love to give not just to our kids but grandkids as well.  
We don´t work anymore that is something we are to old for now but god did we love doing what we did hell yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> this may be the last one but i´m really proud of them.
> 
> they are writen out of one idea :D
> 
> please let me know what you thought :)


End file.
